Sweet Kisses of True Love
by AL19
Summary: Gintoki and Tsukuyo are about to make love, but things don't go as expected at first.


**After my last GinTsu fanfic, I've decided to write a Lemon this time. XD And this is pretty much PWP, but I hope you enjoy reading this anyways! LOL And for those who are wondering, you could say this is the sequel of my first GinTsu fic. XD**

* * *

Gintoki and Tsukuyo were heading into Gintoki's room in his house. Kagura and Shinpachi weren't there, so they weren't worried about anyone barging into Gintoki's room. He was carrying Tsukuyo, with his arms under her back and legs. She blushed slightly, but she wasn't the sweet type of woman any man would want, simply because she was the…Tsundere type.

As their futon was already set up, he finally set her down, letting her lie down on the soft, cushion futon. Gintoki already took off his kimono, but was still dressed.

When he was about to lie on top of her, Tsukuyo asked bluntly, "You do know that it didn't work out well last time, did you?"

It was true. This wasn't their first time making love. In fact, the last time they "made love" was months ago, when they confessed their feelings. It wasn't easy for them, really. And even when Tsukuyo told Gintoki that she loved him, she would have those moments where she would get angry with him.

Gintoki blinked his red dead-fished eyes, and answered Tsukuyo's question, "Are you trying to ruin this moment?"

"How would I be ruining this moment? I'm just trying to warn you," She replied.

He sighed in aggravation, and said to his lover, "I don't see how this is warning me. And I know it didn't work out well last time. But that was because you were mad the entire time!"

"That's because I was nervous! You think was easy for me to make love to you? It hurt like hell!"

"You should remember that you told me that it was your first time."

Tsukuyo blinked her eyes, then bit her lower lip. Gintoki was right. When they first made love, she told him that it was her first time making love to anybody.

Without warning, Gintoki's lips were headed straight for Tsukuyo's. But she was alarmed by it, and brought out her kunai in front of Gintoki's face.

He widened his eyes a bit, but asked, "It's a fake kunai, isn't it?"

Tsukuyo stared at her kunai for a bit. She made a pout, and admitted with disappointment, "Yes."

With that being said, she tossed her fake kunai to the side, and let Gintoki kiss her on the lips softly. As his lips touched hers, Tsukuyo ruffled his wavy hair while the couple closed their eyes for a brief moment.

Their lips drifted apart, and as Gintoki gave the woman eye contact, she knitted her brows, giving him an angry expression.

He blinked a few times, asking his lover, "Oi. Why're you angry?"

"Because your kiss sucked," She answered a bit harshly.

He raised a brow, and gave her a what-the-hell look. Gintoki exclaimed, "How did that suck? I kissed you sweetly, and that's the crap you give me?"

She turned her head, and didn't want to admit that his kiss was sweet and warm. Without an answer from her, Gintoki scoffed, and kissed her on the neck. Tsukuyo opened her eyes widely, and clenched her teeth. She wanted to stop him, but for some reason, she couldn't.

The samurai's tongue softly touched her slender neck as Tsukuyo finally said, "Y-You idiot! Knock it off!"

Gintoki chuckled, and replied, "I don't want to. Your neck is delightful."

As he said that, a blush crept up on Tsukuyo's cheeks. Sweat began to come down her forehead as she whispered, "D-Don't be stupid."

Her lover stopped licking her neck, and finally began to undress her kimono. She closed her eyes tightly while gripping the blanket of the futon. Tsukuyo began to shake, and pretended that he wasn't doing anything. But since she could feel Gintoki still undressing her, it was impossible to pretend nothing was happening.

He smirked, and let out a chuckle. "Tsukuyo, how can you be this embarrassed when this is your second time…making love to me?"

The woman opened her eyes, but half-way. She stared at Gintoki as he stopped undressing her for a moment. Her breasts were almost showed completely. She still stared at Gintoki while he took off his shirt. When his shirt was off of him, she looked at his muscular body. Well, his body wasn't that muscular, but she didn't care about that. The only thing she cared about (Despite her not wanting to admit it) was her lover, Gintoki Sakata.

While Tsukuyo was staring at his torso, she gave him a smirk.

Gintoki noticed this, and told her, "Hypocrite."

She looked up to Gintoki's eyes, but still smirked, "How am I a hypocrite?"

"Whenever I stare at your chest, you punch me in the face. Now you're being perverted by staring at my half-naked body."

Tsukuyo realized that Gintoki was, once again, right. She replied, "I'm sorry, Gintoki. But I can't help myself."

He blinked once, and told her, "Oi, oi. Shouldn't you get all mad and stuff. You're acting like someone I don't even know."

"Shut up, and kiss me."

She lifted herself up, and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his lips again. He was surprised that she was kissing him this time. Usually, he would kiss her, but this was completely different.

He wasn't confused, just full of surprise in his mind.

When she drifted the kiss, she lied back down, and asked the samurai, "Well, what're you waiting for? Finish undressing me."

Gintoki widened his eyes. He thought, _Is she serious? First, she's all Tsundere, and now she wants it. Did I brainwash her or something?_

But he showed a grin, and continued to undress her. He didn't stop until it was off of her body, completely. Her breasts were exposed, and as he took a quick look of her, she blushed harder than before. But she didn't try to cover herself, surprisingly.

He reached out one hand, and grabbed one of Tsukuyo's breasts softly. She gave out a quiet moan as it turned out that Gintoki was enjoying this. He thought it was better than the first time. He lowered his head down, and began to lick her nipple. Another moan escaped from Tsukuyo's lips. She took out her accessory from her hair, and let her hair fall down.

When he began to suck on her nipple, she said, "You know what I realized?"

Gintoki lifted his head up, asking, "What?"

"We did the exact same thing as last time."

He narrowed his eyes, but he wasn't really happy with her comment. "Is that bad?"

"I'm not saying it's bad," She told him. "I'm just saying that you sucked on my nipple, like last time. And some other stuff during sex."

"Tsukuyo…" He leaned to her face, and finished his sentence, "…don't be stupid. That's all how all couples are. I love you."

She gave him a gentle smile as she let him kiss her. She replied, "I love you too."

Soon, he pulled his zipper down, and kissed Tsukuyo one more time before he let his member out. She closed her eyes briefly, but opened them back up when he was coming inside of her.

She moaned a bit loudly as he pushed inside. Her legs were wrapped around Gintoki's back, but he held her legs at the same time.

"G-Gintoki…" She muttered almost silently. He breathed a bit heavily as he continued to slide in and out of her. She closed her eyes again, and for some reason, she didn't want to give her lover eye contact. Tsukuyo just wanted to feel the desire.

She scratched his back by her nails, causing him to get red marks. But Gintoki didn't mind that one bit. He already noticed that Tsukuyo was enjoying this as well.

He thought while smiling slightly, _Yes…this is better than the first time._

As he pushed inside of her roughly, she moaned louder, but it wasn't as loud as a scream.

Her eyes were tightly shut, and her teeth were clenched. Their bodies touched each other's, and she could feel her body getting hotter. His body was getting hotter too. Gintoki closed his eyes for a second, and decided to slide in her a bit slower.

The slower he went, the more desire and pleasure Tsukuyo felt. But just then, she felt a tight knot in her stomach. She called out his name a few times, and within seconds, she couldn't take it anymore.

"I-I'm…I'm…"

She was about to finish her sentence, but she felt so tight, she was at her climax.

When Gintoki noticed it, he slid out of her. He smiled at her as Tsukuyo looked into his eyes, smiling at him as well. He leaned over once more, kissing her on the lips.

Yep, things went well. In fact, it was a hundred times better than the last time they made love.

* * *

**Just so you all know, I'll rarely write PWP's. It's not that I don't like them. :P And also, you know that "thing" in Tsukuyo's hair? Well, I had no idea what it was, so I just said "accessory".**

**I suck at writing Lemon. I always make it short. :L**

**I don't have anything else to say, so I hope you enjoyed this PWP featuring Gintoki x Tsukuyo! XD Please review! :)**


End file.
